


Sunday Nights

by dianesmalone



Category: Cheers
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, a lil smut, lots of fluff, mention of coach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianesmalone/pseuds/dianesmalone
Summary: A one shot based off of a line Coach said to Sam in Cheerio Cheers.





	Sunday Nights

Diane stands in the kitchen, cooking away dinner for the night. She had on one of her favorite lavender house dresses that went just below her knees. On top of the dress was her pink apron to keep her nice and clean. Her hair was pulled back as it always was when she’d cook.

Today was Sunday and every Sunday night Diane made a fried chicken dinner. It had become a little family tradition of theirs back when she and Sam had first moved in together. 

The blonde hums to herself as she prepares the dinner, it wouldn’t be long until her fella would be home. She was so giddy to see him since they hadn’t seen each other all day.

Only minutes later and Sam walks through the front door and into the kitchen. He smiles as he sees Diane cooking. It didn’t matter what she was doing, she always looked breathtaking. 

He takes note of her paying no attention to his presence and decides to play with that. Sam quietly tip toes over to her and covers her eyes with his hands. “Put your hands up and listen very carefully to me and maybe I’ll let you go” he says in a huskier voice than his usual.

She lets out a gasp, slightly surprised from his hands being over her eyes. “Sam!” She squeals and drops the tongs she had been using for the chicken. “I told you no fooling around while I’m cooking!”

At first she hadn’t realized it was him but it only took a few seconds to come to that conclusion. Besides, his cologne was still something that could be smelled from a mile away. 

He laughs as he moves away his hands, “aw come on sweetheart everything’s fine.”

Diane turns to him, pursing her lips and narrowing her eyes. “You know I could’ve burned myself with the grease I’m using to cook this chicken. You wouldn’t want that to happen, would you?” 

She knew she was being dramatic but she wanted to see how he would react. Sometimes she would do that just to get a reaction out of him. Usually it was a good one.

“But it didn’t and if you would’ve been burned then I would’ve taken care of it” Sam assures.

Her expression shifts and she raises up a brow, “oh would you? how so?” 

That brings a smile to his face, “well it probably would’ve hit your arm. So I would’ve started there. You know...” he takes hold of her right arm and begins pressing kisses along it. “Kissing it all better” he murmurs. 

That almost instantly relieves her tension, he always had a way with kisses. His soft kisses always made her melt. 

“Mm... well... that’s not so bad...” she hums. 

Sam starts just at her arm but trails all the way up to her shoulder and then to her neck. That’s where he stays, focusing on one particular area to get a rise out of her. 

A gasp comes from her as she feels his lips focus in on her neck. She was a sucker for neck kisses. 

“Sam...” she moans, her eyes falling closed. She then brings her arms around him and pulls him in closer. 

His hands come down to her hips and he easily lifts her up and sets her down on the counter near the stove. Sam then moves his lips up to her own. 

Diane wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him hungrily. They hadn’t slept together in over a week and both were desperate. 

Just as Diane was about to rip Sam’s shirt off of him though, she hears the voice of their eldest daughter calling out for her.

“Mommy?” her high pitched, sweet voice calls out. 

Immediately the two break apart, Diane gives Sam a quick kiss and slides off the counter. “Later I promise” she assures before going off to their daughter standing in the doorway. 

As soon as Diane reaches Elizabeth, she kneels down to the small child’s height. “What’s wrong princess?” she asks in a gentle voice. 

The six year old holds up her little finger and reveals a small cut on it. “I hurt my finger” she whines. 

That makes her pout, “oh you sure did princess. Let’s get you bandaged up.” 

Diane scoops her daughter up into her arms and turns to Sam, “babe... do you think you could finish dinner for me?”

He nods and turns his attention over to the stove to continue finishing up dinner. Meanwhile, Diane takes Elizabeth to the bathroom to get her finger bandaged. 

It was only a few minutes later and Diane returns to the kitchen with all three of their children. She was holding their youngest, Jane, in her arms with Elizabeth and Ernie following close behind. The two follow her into the connected dining room and with the help of Sam, get into their chairs.

Once Diane gets Jane settled into her high chair, she finally takes a seat down next to Sam.⠀  
⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀——⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀  
Diane was standing in the kitchen once again cleaning dishes. Sam on the other hand had taken Ernie and Elizabeth upstairs to their toy room. Jane was already in her crib. The one year old had fallen asleep during dinner so Diane made sure to take her off to her nursery. 

The blonde quietly hums to herself as she cleans up the dishes. As she is doing so, Sam slips into the room and smiles as he walks over. Finally they had some alone time.

Sam walks up to his wife and gently tugs down the sleeve of her dress to reveal her shoulder. He begins pressing gentle kisses along it as his arms come around her waist from behind. 

“Let’s pick up where we left off shall we?” he murmurs, his lips coming up to her neck again. He begins to suck and lightly nip at the same spot as earlier, which was already close to being a hickey.

Diane practically melts in Sam’s arms as she feels his lips working in the same spot. She knew she couldn’t resist making love with him any longer. 

Quickly, she turns in his arms and crashes her lips against his. After nine long excruciating days, Diane couldn’t take it any longer. 

Sam doesn’t hesitate to lift her up and lay her down gently on the closest counter. There was no way he was going to waste any time trying to get to their room. He was probably more desperate than she was. 

As his hands quickly begin to pull up her dress, she presses at his chest and stops him for a moment. Despite being desperate, her mind couldn’t help but question if this was the right place. “Wait wait wait... what about—“

He cuts her off before she can continue, knowing she was worried about the kids. “Jane is fast asleep.... Elizabeth and Ernie are busy playing in the toy room. They’re not going to come down here. Nothing to worry about sweetheart... it’s just us” he assures and rubs his hand up her side. 

Her fingers gently trace along his back as she takes a second to consider. “Well as long as they’re all preoccupied...”

Diane then pulls Sam back into a kiss, the desire for another heating back up again. Her hands quickly work to undo the red and white flannel he had on, pushing it off his shoulders. 

The lavender house dress comes off soon after and Sam pulls away from the kiss. His lips travel down her neck and past to her chest. His hands working behind her to get her out of the pink lace bra she had on.

Hers had moved down to his pants, quickly undoing his belt then the button and zipper. Seconds later, and she had pushed his pants as far as she could make them go. Letting him handle getting them off.

With his pants pushed to the side, Sam returns to her now bare chest. She had taken care of her bra for him and tossed it to the side. He lets out a hum as he brings his lips down to her breasts. 

“S-sam...” Diane moans as she feels his lips on her breasts and his hand trail up between her legs.   
⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀——⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀  
⠀  
“Ladies and gentlemen it looks like we have a home run!” Diane hears the announcer cheer over the radio. 

Next to her, her husband cheers and claps his hands making Elizabeth, who was in his lap, do the same. 

This was part of their Sunday tradition. Every Sunday night after dinner Sam and Diane would sit outside on their front porch and listen to the baseball game. They would hold their kids in their arms and each other’s hands. Though for now it just consisted of Elizabeth and Ernie, Jane usually being fast asleep at this hour. 

Most of the time Diane wouldn’t pay too close attention to the game. She would just sit next to Sam on the porch swing, holding his hand in one and Ernie in the other. Going off into her own thoughts while enjoying the company of her family. 

It didn’t bother Sam that she didn’t pay close attention to the game. He knew sports wasn’t her thing but she chose to spend time doing what he loved and he was grateful for that. Their Sunday night tradition meant so much to him. 

When the excitement of the home run fizzles down, Diane glances at her chest and notices Ernie fast asleep against it. She can’t help but smile at that, how precious her little prince was. 

The blonde presses a gentle kiss to his head of brunette hair and scoots closer to her husband. Diane then lays her head down on Sam’s shoulder and smiles to herself. She was happy.

Sam squeezes her hand and presses a kiss to her head. “You know... this night is almost perfect” he whispers.

“Almost?” Diane questions, slightly pulling away to look up at him. 

“Well... the one thing missing is Coach. This was all his idea” Sam mentions.

Her hand moves from his as she sits further up. It comes up to his cheek, “he’s here darling... and I know that he is so proud of you” she whispers. 

That makes him smile, a wave of warmth flowing through his chest. Hearing that meant so much to him. If there was one person he wanted to be proud of him the most, it was Coach. The older man had basically been his father and there wasn’t a day that went by where Sam didn’t miss him. 

Diane gives Sam a gentle kiss and brings her hand back to his, returning back to her spot on his shoulder too. She knew that Coach was proud of him. She also knew that despite not being here physically, he was with them in spirit. Just as he always was every Sunday, taking part in the tradition that he had conceived.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I really hope you all enjoyed this one. I became inspired to write this after rewatching Cheerio Cheers with a friend of mine and watching the scene in particular of Coach telling Sam he imagined their future. Ugh that really pulls at my heart strings. Anywho kudos and comments are always welcome :)
> 
> Oh also i’m trying something a little new with the breaks to show that a little bit of time has passed. We’ll see how much I’ll stick to that haha.


End file.
